Queen of the Damned: The Ascent
by Korny247
Summary: Dark Hermione/Harry. She saved him from a life of pain and became his mistress,his everything. Now they will rise and take the Wizarding World by force.
1. The beginning

**A/N: I shifted the years they were born forward about twelve years cuz I know shit about the eighties and the nineties are better anyways. **

_31 July, 1997 _

**_ In the small city of Crawley, England at midnight in a small house tucked away in its suburbs a white light flooded out of the windows of a room on the second floor. In the room was a young girl of about the age of six. She had brown bushy hair, and rather oversized large front teeth. Well it was the room of this girl that the light was flooding from. Actually it was the young girl herself, in particular her eyes._**

**_ They were flooded with a white light that was bright enough to illuminate her whole street. Her body was floating, tensed over her small child's bed. The room itself was nothing extraordinary. Just bare green walls filled with more books and cases than one would normally find in a child's room. _**

**_ As her eyes and room, really the whole street she lived on was flooded with the white light not too far away in a town called Little Whinging a black haired boy now aged five was dragged out of a broom cupboard beneath the stairs and given an early birthday present by his uncle, who was a large fat man with little neck, and a large walrus like mustache._**

**_As he pulled the boy out by his hair the fat man raised his hand which has a large chain wrapped in it. He tethered the boy to a chair after taking the boy's shirt off and pulled up a whip that had broken glass woven into its strands. The boy who was now awake was now sobbing quite diligently. He could guess what was going to happen to him quite soon._**

**_"It's your birthday today boy. I have a little present for you now."_**

**_And with that the fat man unrolled the whip and cracked it menacingly. He stepped closer to the crying boy with each roll and soon he was positioned over the small child in front of him._**

**_"This will teach you to be freaky, you little piece of shite. We'll see if your freakiness can save you now you little bugger."_**

**_He began to beat the boy continuously on his back for a whole hour while merrily humming the birthday song under his breath in some twisted perversion of celebration. The child cried loudly and piteously but somehow no one heard him nor felt inclined to save him. For a whole hour into his fifth birthday he was tortured by a man he was forced to call 'uncle'. In that moment he wished for nothing more than to join his dead parents as to not bear more witness to this terrible life that was unwantedly thrust upon him._**

**_ He had no way to know that soon his silent tears and prayers would be answered. He had no way to know this was the night the world would change. Some would say for the better. Some would say for the worse but it would most definitely change. Quite forcefully too, by two people. Two people who would change the world forever. _**

**_ Meanwhile in Crawley the girl's eyes closed. Her body was flung back forcibly unto her bed. A small waft of something was released into the air from her mouth. Her body relaxed for a small moment before it immediately tensed again. Her eyes snapped open suddenly as one word escaped her lips._**

**_"Harry." _**


	2. Happy Birthday You! Part 1

31 July, 1997

The sun had risen over the small city of Crawley. The formerly innocent girl known as Hermione was enjoying her breakfast. It seemed as if she had matured overnight. The massive London Times in her hands proved this fact. It was very quiet in the kitchen almost as if she were alone. But if one were to lower her paper they would see her parents blankly staring at nothing with their eyes glazed over, as if there was nothing going on in their heads. Ever. She flipped a page in her paper before taking a hearty bite out of her toast. There were so many things she had to get completed today, the first on her list included saving her love. Harry.

Meanwhile over in Little Whigning, the small, dark-headed boy Harry was sniffling quietly in his cupboard. He knew he had to dry his tears before any of the _Dursleys_ woke, and saw fit to punish him for damaging the rags they dared called clothes they had felt they had bestowed upon him. It was not fair to any person let alone a five year old boy who had never done anything wrong. He knew soon that Petunia Dursley would bang on the door to the cupboard in which he occupied so he began to dry his face excessively with the sleeves of his shirt.

As soon as he had sufficiently managed to dry his tears there was a bang on the door followed by a horrible screeching. His Aunt Petunia was here and it was time for him to make breakfast for his so called relatives. The door was unlocked and he was pulled out by the scruff of his very _bloody _shirt. It was barely a shirt to begin with. Just a collar and hem held together by some very thick _threads_.

He was dragged into the kitchen by this tall, horse-faced woman and in front of the stove. A heavy iron skillet was tossed onto the range in front of his face nearly striking him in the jaw. He was thrust towards the frying pan as she tossed the ingredients for a full English- breakfast in front of him.

"Make sure you don't burn any of the meat and I better not see one burn on any of Duddy's toast." She screeched at him.

He didn't even understand how that made sense. Didn't one make toast by slightly burning it? But he said nothing. If he was lucky he could sneak some food from the pan before they took to the table and made him start on the chores. His dearly beloved aunt finally left the kitchen to do whatever it was horse faced bitches did early in the morning before waking the rest of their merry broods. Seeing no one was around he snuck a piece of ham and toast into his mouth before anyone else could enter the kitchen.

Soon the dining table was filled with his voluptuous uncle, and his fat- arsed cousin. His aunt was so skinny he wondered if she ever managed to eat any of the feast he was forced to make daily or if her lovely husband and son ate it all before she could even manage a bite. When they were done was allowed to eat the scraps left over from the meal. It wasn't much really. Just bread crust and mayhaps a hint of egg somewhere but this was supposed to carry him over till it was time for tea. He wasn't allowed a lunch. After he had finished his scraps that not even a tramp would take he washed all the dishes before he got the vacuum and brooms. He set about cleaning the house as his uncle went to work and his cousin left to play with his friends. His aunt tossed him out into the gardens mid-morning and he cleansed her gardens and tended her roses. When it was noon time he went into the house and made his cousin something to eat. His aunt didn't believe it proper for a lady to overeat during the day. This made him snort a little. His aunt was _hardly_ lady like in the least.

Afterwards he was thrown out of the house by his aunt as Dudley was going to play with his friends and she was going to talk to the neighborhood ladies.

"It wouldn't do for you to be in the house. You might ruin something" she had told him the first time this had happened.

He walked to the park and swung on a lonely little swing set right there. He wondered how no one questioned the state he was in. Didn't people _normally_ notice these kinds of things? But really in all his life nothing had been normal for him. He didn't even know his own name. Being referred to as boy or freak for all the time he was in his aunt's house.

He wondered what his life would be like if he had parents. He bet _they _would love him. And they would never treat him so horribly. Perhaps he'd even have a brother or sister to look after. The thought excited him. He just wished someone would love him like he was a human being. But was he really? His relatives said he was a freak. An _it_ that didn't deserved to be loved like a _normal _person. As far as he could tell he was normal. He looked _exactly_ like them and he couldn't really find anything that suggested he was abnormal. But there _must_ have been something wrong with him, or else his relatives would love him. Wouldn't they? He had never been given a reason why they would but still he hoped.

"Harry"

A voice startled him. He turned to find a girl who looked roughly his age sitting next to him. She had big bushy brown hair and funny big teeth but she looked almost _delighted_ to see him. But that couldn't be right. No one had ever looked anywhere _near_ happy when they met him. So why would this strange girl be happy to see him? And who was this Harry person? He looked around him but he didn't see anyone else in this side of the park. So who was this Harry person?

"Excuse me? Who's Harry?" he asked her.

Her eyes widened.

"I didn't think they'd deny him his name" she muttered under her breath.

He supposed he wasn't supposed to hear this based on how she looked like she was talking to herself. But he had heard her regardless and now he didn't know how to treat this strange girl before him as she seemed to be contemplating something before she turned to him.

"You're Harry." She earnestly told him. Her eyes wide like she was willing him to believe her. And he supposed she was as he was the only one here that she was talking to. But still.

"Are you sure? Am I the right Harry that you're looking for? Is that my name? And if it is how do _you _know it?"

She smiled warmly at him.

"Oh I'm positive I have the right Harry. And it is indeed your name. Your whole name is Harry James Potter. As for how I know you._ I'm your best friend and I'm here to save you. _"

**A/N: I'm just gonna leave it here. I'm actually winging this one. I have a binder FULL of outlines for stories and yet this is what came into my head a few week ago. As to how she knows so much? As River Song once said "Spoilers" **


	3. Happy Birthday You! Part 2

**Big thank to The PhantomHokage for all his help with this and for dealing with all my crazy. Thanks dude.**

31 July, 1997

For the first time in a long time Harry had hope. She had made this declaration so decisively that he felt he had no choice but to believe her. Then he remembered he didn't know who she _was_.

"What's your name?"

This question was a simple common everyday question yet he looked at her with such hope and imploring that she knew that her answer was the answer to all his problems.

"Hermione Jane Granger. And before you ask I know a lot about you Harry. You're special, more special than those sacks of dung that claim to be related to you. But I'm here now and you can either come back with me or we can exact revenge on those fucking Dursleys."

"You can do that?" he asked her incredously.

She nodded. He sat upon the swing thinking about his life with the Dursleys. Since the day he had arrived he had received nothing but hate and abuse. Who hates a defenseless child he didn't know but he knew they hated him. All the beatings came back to him, the insults and damage done to him physically and mentally. And as every abuse flashed in his mind he found himself hating them.

How could they do that to him? He was naught but a child. What threat could he possibly pose that they would hate him so much? He grew angrier and angrier the more he thought about his life. And then he just wanted to hurt them. If they could all these things to him why did they deserve his pity? He wanted them to feel his hurt, his pain, his anger. They would pay. He looked back up to Hermione licking his lips nervously.

"Can we- um… Can we hurt them?"

Internally Hermione smiled. This is what she needed. The anger. She needed him to be able to reach dark potential. She had so much to work with. Outwardly she looked at him with tender eyes.

"We can, but care to tell me why Harry?"

He looked at her with shame clouding his features. She wanted to comfort him but she needed to nurture the hate more.

"They hurt me. They hurt me and they hate me. So I hate them. And I want to hurt them like they hurt me. I want to feel powerful for once instead of weak, and like nothing. That's what I feel like Hermione, nothing. I feel like nothing at all to them and I want them to feel the same way I feel."

"Ok." Was all she said back to him.

They made to leave the swings, Harry leading this strange girl to his house. When they got to the Dursley household Hermione paused right outside. '_so this is where it all began._' She thought to herself. '_excellent'_. She looked up at the house and squinted her eyes just a little. Suddenly she saw the shield placed around the house. '_perfect_' she thought to herself.

She saw that the wards had emotional wards on them as well. Looking at Harry she could see he didn't know what she was doing. This was all perfect in her mind. Looking back at the wards she placed her hands against the walls of the house. She pushed her magic into the wards changing the hate of the Dursleys onto Harry into Harry hating the Dursleys. She needed this to fester inside him till it was time for them to go to Hogwarts. He was just too nice for her plans to succeed.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I was just thinking. My parents are gonna move to this neighborhood soon. So you'll see a lot more of me. Would you like that?"

He smiled shyly at her.

"Yes."

"Good. I would hate to be here and you don't want to be my friend."

She might have pouted a little with that last one.

"If you can help me with the Dursleys I'll be your friend forever Hermione."

"Okay." She smiled.

"Harry before we go in I have to tell you something. Remember how I said you were special?"

He nodded.

"It's because you're a wizard Harry. I'm a witch. We're better than the Dursleys. As long as you listen to what I say you can make them pay for everything they did to you."

His eyes had widened in shock. He didn't know what to think. He was a wizard? And he was better than the Dursleys? This was a lot to take in at the moment. He didn't know if he should believe her but she was here to save him, wasn't she? And she was his friend. Plus she knew his name. No one had ever told him his name before.

She could see the doubt in him so she decided to demonstrate.

"Look at my hand Harry."

She took a deep breath so she could clear her mind and then pushed her magic into her hand. A flame appeared above her right palm and Harry jerked back in surprise. She closed her hand quickly snuffing the flame as she went. She looked back into his eyes. She could see she had erased any doubts that might have lingered.

"I can do that?"

She nodded emphatically.

"This is what makes you better than them. They're jealous of you Harry. If you stick with me I can teach you how to make them pay for everything they've ever done to you Harry."

"I can do that!" He shouted in amazement, like his mind had just finally caught up with what had just happened and how amazing he really was. She smiled calmly at him, indulging in his child-like exuberance. She waited patiently for him relax so she could tell him more.

"You can do this and so much more Harry. You can be the greatest if you want. I can make you great. But you'd have to do what I say or else you could hurt yourself. Do you want to hurt yourself?"

Harry shook his head. He wanted nothing more than to beat the Dursleys at their own game and everyone else that ever told him that he was nothing. So he listened to Hermione. She was his friend. She was going to save him. Make him the best and if all he had to do was listen to her then he would listen to her for the rest of his life. Hermione could see the thoughts flitting through his head and knew that right now she had cinched control over Harry.

"That's right and I wouldn't want you to get hurt either. So from this moment on I need to you to listen to me ok?"

He nodded.

"Good"

She smiled at him. As they stood there evaluating each other the sound of crunching gravel was heard. A silver Toyota pulled into the driveway. Vernon Dursley was home.

"Alright Harry, are you ready?"

**A/N: I wasn't going to reveal this till later but I really hate stupid questions so to field them off. You'll notice that Hermione knows a lot of things she isn't supposed to. If this was obvious before I'll make it really bloody obvious now. Hermione is from the future. That's what the whole bright light stuff was about. Harry isn't going to know this for a long long time because he trust her too much to really ever question her. **


End file.
